King's Stone
"That person possesses a power we can't even begin to understand. I believe that out of anyone else, he is the best person suited to wield it." ―Edward E. Baldwin The King's Stone, sometimes called Stone of the King, is an Eternity Shard, a remnant that predates the External Universe itself. An artifact with a mysterious history, the King's stone has the ability to absorb souls and convert them into powerful energy. For reasons which have yet to be explained, The King's Stone was implanted into Shizuki Tsukamoto's body at a very young age. The King's Stone represents the Eternity Shard of Soul. History "He who wields the stone, holds the power to control the soul. He who controls the soul, controls life and death itself." ―Sancraid Neo Vi' Lucifer The King's Stone is a remnant of one of the six singularities which existed before the External Universe. After the External Universe came into existence, the energies of these singularities were forged into six immensely powerful objects called the Eternity Shards. The King's Stone represents the Soul, in which that it has the ability absorb the souls of living entities into it, allowing their energy to be drawn forth and used accordingly. Much like the Tesseract, it is a blue containment unit with great power, only it being a gem made of unknown material. Construction The Stone was constructed by a race of inter-dimensional beings called Reapers, beings that fed off the energy of souls in order to survive. After its creation, the Reapers would travel to many worlds, absorbing the souls of many into the Kings Stone to feed off its energy, however, they soon began to fight each other over it and the Stone eventually fell out of their reach. A New Owner The King's Stone ended up on earth and was implanted into Shizuki Tsukamoto's body at some unspecified point in his youth. How this was done and who was responsible has yet to be explained, though there is small evidence that hints that the Takamiyas were heavily involved in the process. Throughout his whole life up until the start of the series itself, Shizuki had no knowledge of the stone's presence until he was told by G.H.Q, but beforehand he knew that he had some kind of power. The first instance of his discovering his abilities when he saved a young Inori tachibana from being hit by a speeding truck. This resulted in him getting hit and severely wounded to the point where he was almost dead. However, the king's stone healed all of his injuries including broken bones and he soon stood up as if nothing happened. This event had him greatly ostracized due to his abnormality and rumors that he was an Esper which subjected him to prejudice and fear. During this time period, he felt alone and hopeless, mostly due to his foster mother being away most of the time and was unable to cope with the hatred he had been receiving from his neighbors and classmates, he ultimately attempted suicide through slicing his throat, however the King's stone healed his wounds almost immediately. In the end, Shizuki gave up the idea of suicide entirely, believing that this was a curse of some kind. The Hyperdimension War One day, Shizuki was heading off to school as usual when he had suddenly phased into Gamindustri. What caused this phenomena has yet to be explained but Shizuki uncovers the truth behind his hidden power and that he swore to use them to protect Gamindustri after spending time with his new friends, whom he would later even call them his family. On the other hand, GHQ had recently found out about his possession of the stone, and made multiple attempts to capture him or in other cases, kill him in order to obtain it. Shizuki still has possession of the King's stone and has become very capable of using it in his own ways. Capabilities and Nature The King's Stone is a container that has the ability absorb the essence (the soul) of a target into the stone with a touch. Once the soul has been taken, it becomes sentient energy which the wielder can manipulate accordingly. This energy is commonly referred as Soul Energy, which can be manipulated into creating any kind of weapon, so long as it doesn't go beyond the user's capabilities. Using too much energy or being emotionally unstable is shown to be dangerous to those untrained as the power not only puts a huge strain on the user, but the soul energy may begin to overwhelm the user, causing them to act in a manner that they normally would not. This is shown when Shizuki first uses his Soul Sword when fighting Thane Schwarzer when he was driven by rage to utterly destroy him. Over time, Shizuki gains better control over this through meditation as suggested by Sasuke. The stone appears to be sentient to a degree, as shown when an "Avatar" of sorts spoke to Shizuki while he was unconscious. Another thing that seems to hint at intelligence is the stone choosing to awaken its power when Shizuki gets involved in the Hyperdimension war. Beforehand, he had obtained its regeneration capabilities, possibly as a form of protection. However, when Shizuki was thrown into life and death situations, he was allowed access to the soul energy. This may also be due to the fact that he had finally accepted his gifts and was actively trying to improve on utilizing them appropriately. Due to the sheer amount of energy sealed inside of the stone, Shizuki has been shown to possess a level of protection or outright immunity towards certain abilities such as, being able to withstand Hisano's Boundary Field of Devouring Time and a great resistance towards Kurome's dream manipulation spells. Another interesting ability the stone displays is to transfer energy into a person or object via, skin contact, the opposite of the stone's absorption ability. As mentioned above, the King's Stone can restore the owner's body back to it's original state whenever it receives damage. This ability is linked to the user's subconscious, showing that as long as the owner has even a small desire to live, it will restore the body regardless of whether the wound was life threatening or minor. It may even be capable of outright reviving the wielder from the dead should they receive a wound that would kill an ordinary person almost instantly. However, the loophole to all this is that if the body should be entirely destroyed, the wielder would not be resurrected as there would be no body for the soul to return to. The Soul Dimension Perhaps its most perplexing feature, the Soul Shard also contains a mysterious pocket dimension, consisting entirely of an infinite expanse of darkness with no notable structures in sight. Occasionally, white, featureless figures can be seen wandering about this void, representing the souls of those contained inside of the Stone. These figures do not interact with one another or the user themselves, continuously walking about their way though their voices can be heard as well, sometimes directed at the user. It is believed that this place is connected to the Swirl of the Root - Akasha as the user can be fed visions of possible outcomes as well as past events related to the user. Trivia The King's Stone is the first Eternity Shard to appear in the series. The Soul Shard is Yellow in color, yet the energy is often shown to be blue. This is because the Material the stone is made of, filters the energy to make it sightly weaker than normal, hence why the energy is blue instead of Yellow. Category:Eternity Shards Category:Items Category:Weapons